Teal Khezu
Gooey|weaknesses = Earth|creator = Original: MC Goji the Wolf Adopted by: FireBall13|image = N/A}}Teal Khezu are Subspecies of Khezu with goo constantly on and dripping from their bodies. Physiology It primarily has the same shape, however, it is a more teal color. A bit of a green-ish tint is also on it's body. It also has lots of goo on it's body that regularly falls from the wyvern's body. Behavior Teal Khezu are generally more speedy, but they do move slow and quiet when on the hunt. They aren't all that different behavior wise. But they do enjoy being near water, or any source of moisture. Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Infraorder: Strange Wyvern * Superfamily: White Wyvern * Family: Khezu Habitat Range They tend to dwell in cavernous areas with moisture. But sometimes they are found in cooler areas. They especially like the caves of the Old Swamp, Marshlands and Sunken Hollow for the water found there. Ecological Niche Teal Khezu are on the same level on the food chain as it's cousins. It can be a great prey item... If it's goo wasn't in the way. Which tastes absolutely horrible, and makes the predator's mouth very sticky. Interestingly, even if Khezu in general are thought to be carnivores, Teal Khezu especially seem to prefer to feast on mushrooms. Even so, it still hunts for flesh. Teal Khezu is prey to much of the same monsters, but these Khezu have a higher chance of surviving thanks to their horribly tasting sticky goo. Biological Adaptations Without having any electricity, Teal Khezu use a sticky goo for many reasons. It helps them climb easier, almost on any surface, it provides them with a protective layer, helps let moisture stay on the monster's skin and can be used as a weapon, for instance. The monster can also spit this goo out from it's mouth. Instead of discharging a nasty shock, these Flying Wyverns shake it off, or let it drip from their bodies. These Khezu also are more fast moving than their cousins. And may even charge at victims if they must. Other adaptations such as their ability to climb on surfaces, flight, and neck extending are not all that different. Moves and other states Teal Khezu would offer a more fast paced battle than it's other relatives. When enraged, it will secrete even more goo, to the point where it can leave behind puddles of goo with it's body slam attacks, or when it falls over. When tired, it drools alot more. It can be Frenzied, and become Hyper. * Bite - Same as Khezu * Swooping Bite - Same as Khezu * Sideways Bite - Same as Khezu * Back Bite - Stretches it's neck behind it to bite. Flings hunters away and deals moderate damage. The Khezu then turns around. * Leap - Same as Khezu. When enraged, this leaves behind a goo puddle that inflicts Gooey when you go on it. * Body Slam - Rears up, and then leans forward as it then falls on it's belly to do a body slam. Deals major damage, and leaves behind a puddle when enraged. On G Rank, this attack flings goo balls as well. * Charge - Charges forward in a similar manner as Kut-ku and Rathian, and then falls over, and gets up. * Enraged Only: Roar n Charge - Releases a loud roar, and then charges forward right after it releases the mighty sound. * Tail Whip -Same as Khezu * Goo Shake - Suctions it's tail onto the ground, and flails it's body to shake off goo. Being hit by the goo inflicts Gooey. * Goo Spit - Suctions it's tail onto the ground as it quickly rears up, and spits a goo blob forward that then slides forward until it all just becomes a long puddle that ran across. Getting hit by the goo ball or the goo trail that it leaves behind inflicts Gooey. * Goo Arc - Suctions it's tail onto the ground as it quickly rears up, and then spits out a goo ball that gets launched on an arc, and explodes upon impact. Inflicts Gooey upon being hit. If this hits the ceiling, the goo will drip down and inflict Gooey on anyone who falls under the goo. * Goo Drip - Walks or crawls forward while dripping lots of goo. On the ground, it leaves behind a trail of goo. On the ceiling, it drips down goo from it's body. Both inflict Gooey. * Goo Throw - "Eats" some goo from it's body, and then "throws" it by spitting it out while doing a swinging motion. Being hit by the thrown goo stream inflicts Gooey. While the neck will knock down hunters and deal minor damage. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Teal Khezu does not have many changes to these. Breaks * Head - Head gets a scar. * Body - The body gets scarred. Part Effectiveness * Teal Khezu have the same body effectiveness as Khezu and Red Khezu do. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Teal Khezu behave much like regular Khezu do. However, when a powerful monster is making it's way to it's area, it will not become agro, and will hide or flee instead. Turf Wars Teal Khezu has no turf wars as of now. Quests Notes * The render was made by MC Goji the Wolf, which then gave the creator the idea to make this monster a thing. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Subspecies Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:FireBall13 Category:MC Goji the Wolf